


Reunion

by Soquilii9



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.</p>
<p>Based on ST:Voyager Season Seven</p>
<p>C/7?  No.  It's going to take a Q to bring J/C together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

_ KATHRYN _

She was thankful not to be performing the ceremony, only attending it. Not that this could in any way be considered a ceremony – only a few friends grouped together in a small San Francisco park, witnessing an oddly mismatched couple speaking softly together…linking themselves into marriage with no binding authority present. She'd never been one to criticize anyone’s traditions – or lack, thereof, except to turn down an invitation to a Betazed wedding. At least here, everyone was clothed…

Casual dress predominated; there were no Starfleet uniforms. Chakotay looked hauntingly delicious in the renaissance shirt and breeches similar to those he had worn on New Earth, but Seven’s white gauzy dress clung too tightly to her voluptuous form and her hair resembled one of those old-fashioned bicycle helmets she’d once seen in a museum. _Hiss,_ _Kathryn, don’t be a cat_.

She glanced at the small group to her right. Tom, his arm firmly encircling B’Elanna. There was Harry, looking so much older. The Doctor – or _Joe_ , as he called himself now, stood proudly with his own new bride. _Surely the first wedding of its kind_ , she thought, _a human and a hologram_. Little Miral, sweetly asleep in B’Elanna’s arms… Tuvok wasn’t here, but then he and Chakotay had never been close, so it was understandable. Anyway, Tuvok was enjoying – if she dared use the word – his reunion with his own family on Vulcan. Ayala might have been best man if this had been a more traditional ceremony, but he seemed content just to be present. Seven’s aunt, her only living relative, did not attend, and Kathryn wondered why. She thought they'd developed a close relationship; apparently not close enough for her to attend her own niece’s wedding. No one else from the old crew was present. It all seemed wrong somehow, and as she studied the faces surrounding the couple, she had a feeling that this wasn’t going to work. Never a betting woman, she nonetheless gave it six months.

The ceremony was apparently finished. She hadn’t been paying attention. Now, after closing their eyes and touching foreheads, the newlyweds simply turned, smiling, to the small gathering behind them. A few awkward claps rang out. Ayala flung an arm around his old Maquis Captain, which broke the ice somewhat. Everyone gathered around to greet the new couple.

Kathryn remained apart from the rest. Her mind wandered again, taking in for a moment the ambient smells and sounds of the park. Breathing Earth’s fresh, rain-washed air would never again be taken for granted. The blue sky, the soft clouds, gentle breezes that wafted under her hair and flared her skirts… San Francisco on a warm spring day… it was still hard to believe they were home.

‘Kathryn.’

His familiar voice broke into her reverie and she slowly turned toward it, carefully assuming a professional Captain’s expression.

‘Chakotay. Seven. Congratulations.’ They shook her extended hand in turn. _Hope that didn’t sound forced. That dress looks positively ridiculous. They seem happy, but there's no spark. Not like he and I once had…._ She shut off her thoughts abruptly.

‘We’re having a small get-together this Friday in the new quarters Starfleet arranged for us. We’d like you to come, Kathryn.’

‘Thank you, if my schedule permits I’ll drop by.’ _That was a smooth way of saying Hell, no, now wasn’t it?_ ‘I wish you both the best of luck.’

‘Thank you, Captain,’ replied Seven. ‘If your schedule permits, we will receive guests at 1900 hours.’

_Chakotay belongs to my protégé now_ , Kathryn sighed to herself _. Not that he was ever mine to begin with…_

~ ~ ~

_ CHAKOTAY _

‘Happy Anniversary, Annika.’

The former Borg drone, recently reclaimed by humanity and even more recently wed to a man she thought she loved, rose from the dining table and turned to face him. Chakotay’s heart sank. From the expression on her face, this was another one of her difficult days. She had been merely sitting, staring into space. She did that more and more frequently as time went by.

‘I have asked you repeatedly not to call me by that name, Chakotay.’ Yes, he'd heard this icy request often in the brief time they had been married, and it always made him cringe. Lately, he found himself smothering his irritation whenever he tried to dip below her cold surface, reaching for the warmth he had so often hoped to find. How had he missed that lack in her before?

He tried again. ‘Sorry. It’s just that…’ He brought a dozen yellow roses from behind his back and laid them in her arms. ‘…I’ve always wanted you to feel more comfortable with who you really are – I wanted to help you become the person you once were, long ago. I thought you could do that, with me to love you and help you. Besides, I think it’s a much prettier name than Seven. These are twelve roses, one for each month we’ve been married.’

‘I prefer Seven,’ she said stubbornly, taking but ignoring the roses. ‘It’s all I remember. I will never again be that little girl you seem to want me to revert to.’

‘You know, you’ve never resolved that situation, and you've not sought the counseling I thought would help.’

‘I prefer to let the past go. It serves no relevant purpose. Now is all that matters.’

‘No, Seven, the past is what leads us to the future. Haven't you learned that? We can’t go forward unless we acknowledge it, deal with it…find a way to resolve it.’

‘I’m growing tired of this conversation, Chakotay. We never resolve anything.' She glanced down at the roses in her arms. 'The flowers are… appreciated.’ She turned abruptly away, but he reached out for her.

‘Wait… Seven, listen to me! I’ve found an exceptional person; a counselor. I made an appointment for you to see her. She’s from Betazed. Reg told me about her. She…’

‘I prefer not to see a counselor, Chakotay. Cancel it. Please.’

His patience cracked a little. ‘Fine, Seven. I'll cancel it. You won’t try anything - not the akoona, not a counselor… you want to live life completely on the surface. You won’t let me even touch you any more. You’re _destroying_ us.’ His voice softened. ‘I thought I learned to love you the last years of that long journey home, Seven… we had so much in common. Neither of us had family – both victimized by the Borg – I thought we could make our own family. I wanted children. Tom and B’Elanna are so happy; I wanted us to be like that. Something has happened to us… something that I can't fix…’ He broke off and reached for her, to try yet one more time. Impervious to his tender touch, she only stood woodenly, staring at him, then defiantly, released the roses to fall carelessly to the floor.

Chakotay dropped his hands with a sigh, sadly regarding the lovely blonde wife he had so badly misjudged. 'I can't fix it, Seven. And I no longer want to.'

She remained silent as he turned and walked out of her life.

~ ~ ~

_ CHANCE ENCOUNTER _

Chakotay thanked the waitress and sipped his coffee in a small, quiet outdoor cafe overlooking San Francisco Bay. It was his customary afternoon break, an hour-long gap in the day which he filled with nothing. Several years had gone by, taking him in new directions, with work far removed from anything he had ever done before.

The day was mild, and he let his thoughts drift with the soft clouds visible through the shading grill overhead. A gentle breeze suddenly riffled the napkin on the table. He swiftly reached for it before it blew away, and was startled by a familiar voice.

‘Well, hello, Stranger.’

His reaction sent the coffee streaming across the table. The waitress, hovering nearby, swiftly mopped it. She stood aside, smirking, awaiting instructions.

‘May I join you?’ said the familiar voice.

Chakotay recovered quickly, pulled out a chair for his unexpected guest and bid the waitress to bring two fresh coffees. ‘Black. No cream, no sugar. Nothing to diminish the pure quality of the bean. Affirmative?’

‘Affirmative,’ she grinned.

For a few moments they could only sit and stare across the small table. _He looks older – tired - but those grey streaks in his hair are exquisite…_

_She hasn’t changed all that much! A little heavier, but it’s becoming. I always thought she was too thin…_

‘It’s good to see you, Kathryn.’

‘How have…’ their simultaneous start at conversation brought smiles to both their faces. ‘You first,’ he said, graciously.

‘I’d much rather hear about you. I haven’t seen you since the wedding. What’s it been, four or five years or so? How's Seven?’

He sighed and looked away; that told her all she needed to know. Strange after so many years, she could still divine his thoughts. She wondered if he could still do the same with hers. They had once worked so closely together, almost as one being… aside from a few differences of course, but everyone had those. In their beginnings, she had anticipated his reluctance to join her, but they found themselves in almost complete accord. It was only later in their journey home, with so much against them and the strain of the years, that an invisible wedge had been driven between them _. Wedge, hell. And not invisible, either. Let's name it, shall we, Kathryn?_ That wedge had turned out to be her protégé. But to be fair, the Captaincy hadn’t helped the situation either. Those almost intimate, candlelit dinners, laughing over her consistent inability to cook, an occasional light caress or the touch of a hand… all were overshadowed by the thought in the back of her mind, _I can’t let this go any further. I’m the Captain._

‘Chakotay?’ she prompted, gently, despite knowing what his answer would be.

‘Seven and I… our marriage was dissolved four years ago,’ he replied curtly.

On that uncomfortable note the waitress appeared, set down steaming mugs and fresh napkins before them and Chakotay nodded his thanks. Kathryn, using the time to think up a proper response, carefully arranged her napkin in her lap.

_They were married about a year, then. Not surprising_ , she thought to herself, _but they lasted longer than the six months I gave them._ She arranged her face in what she hoped was genuine sympathy. ‘I’m so sorry to hear that.’

‘Are you?’

Taken aback by his tone, she swiftly changed the subject. ‘I visited Tuvok and his family recently. He has three more grandchildren. He said to give everyone his regards. I think being with his family again has actually mellowed him.’

He said nothing. Somehow the atmosphere had changed.

She finished her coffee in a large hot swallow and began to rise. ‘Well…it’s been nice to see you,’ she said formally. ‘Thanks for the coffee.’

Insistent fingers circled her wrist and eloquently sad eyes caught at hers, halting her progress. She silently accepted the apology in their dark depths and sat back down.

‘What happened between you, Chakotay?’ she asked softly. ‘Please tell me.’

He sighed. ‘What you probably guessed - she tired of the search for her humanity. I have no idea where she is or what she’s doing. God, Kathryn…despite your efforts, and mine… remember how hard Neelix worked with her? Nothing any of us tried to do could make her Annika again. The Borg destroyed her. It wasn’t her fault, but I couldn’t live with her any more. She never mastered the true meaning of warmth, or compassion …or even love.’

‘Your strongest qualities,’ she murmured sympathetically. ‘But I’m sure she tried, Chakotay.’

‘Yes, she tried, and she succeeded to a point. But as time went on, I didn’t feel married to her, I felt assimilated by her. Maybe the memories of my being part of the Collective kept resurfacing, and I couldn't deal with it. Over time, it drove us apart.’

‘I understand. And… I _am_ very sorry it didn’t work out. I mean that.’

‘I know you do.’ He smiled in a sweetly understanding way, and the memories that smile evoked were bittersweet. She had seen that expression over another table, in another time, in a plain grey box, when she had held up her hand and he had taken it, so very tenderly. ‘Things are better for me now,’ he went on. ‘I’m teaching archeology these days and I’ve even been thinking of farming some of that rehydrated desert they’re parceling out.’

‘Teaching? At the Academy?’

He hesitated. ‘No, Kathryn, I left Starfleet.’

‘But your service record was exemplary! Your pardon went through…’

‘It wasn’t a good fit. I managed to embrace the precepts again for a time, but if I were to be honest with myself, I knew it wouldn’t last. Starfleet may have forgiven me, but I couldn’t quite forgive Starfleet. You probably don’t want to hear that…’

‘Actually…I understand. So, tell me,' she smiled, 'where are you teaching now? De Anza?’

‘I tutor a group of students from several colleges. We’re working on a dig not far from here at the moment. We’re down to a level that suggests seismic activity sank an ancient coastal settlement, but we don’t who they were. I doubt if it’s Chumash – too far north.'

‘I’ve never understood your fascination with archeology. You know, no progress can come of digging into the past, Chakotay.’

‘But the past is what leads us to the future.’

‘Perhaps… anyway… I'm glad you can indulge your own interests now. It must be very satisfying.’ She had drained the last of her second coffee in short order and, amused, he paused to order her a third.

‘Now. I’ve filled you in on a great deal about me. What I’d like now is to hear more about you. All I know so far is that you haven’t lost your taste for coffee.’

The familiar, crooked grin he remembered so well flitted across her face. ‘Well, I’m what you might say, _between careers_ at the moment.’

‘You mean to tell me that Captain Janeway, on the fast track to rank of Admiral…’

‘Left Starfleet. I took early retirement.’

His eyes grew wide with surprise.

‘I was tired, Chakotay. The Delta Quadrant mission turned out to be one mission too many.’

‘I felt that way, myself. But something tells me that’s not the whole story.’

‘No, it’s not.’ She took a sip of the hot brew while he waited, patiently. ‘I got tired of being probed – having to justify every decision I ever made, having every mistake and every time I bent the Prime Directive analyzed… they must have gone over my logs for months. Our experience was unique in the history of the Federation, but I doubt if any Starfleet Captain has ever had to defend his decisions over the course of his entire career as much as I had to after just seven years. Hell, they cut James T. Kirk more slack, and you know his record. So I left.’

‘Sounds like we're in a similar situation.’

‘Yes, but you have an agenda. I can’t seem to see anything on the horizon. Not yet, anyway.’

‘Agendas crumble. Plans can be as stable as quicksand. The horizon is always there, waiting.’ His warm hand suddenly resting lightly on hers was comforting, and she thought she heard a subtle invitation behind his words.

‘Chakotay,’ she ventured, ‘you know… we shared an extraordinary friendship during all those years… one that might have become more than I ever allowed as Captain. Now that things are… different with us… I’d like to pick up where we left off.’

‘That would be nice.’

‘Then I’ll see more of you?’

‘I’m usually here most afternoons, about this time. I have to return to my students, now…before they’ve dug their way into a fresh magma pocket,' he grinned. ‘It was nice to see you again.’

She sipped the last of her coffee, thoughtfully watching him walk away. The conversation had been warm and friendly, but she had the feeling that he hadn’t quite gotten the full meaning of her suggestion to pick up where they left off - or perhaps he had, and chose to ignore it. She had never before made the first move, even as tentative as this one was. In their earlier years aboard Voyager, he had been first to establish a friendly rapport between them. They grew closer, but as time went on, and his love for her became obvious, she steered them both back into the shallower channels of friendship. Perhaps he no longer trusted her. _He needed someone to love, almost desperately. He lost almost everyone else, including me. I guess he thought Seven was his last chance._

She swiped the tear that had found its way to her cheek, and ignoring the sympathetic glance from the waitress still standing by, took her leave.

~ ~ ~

_ ELUSION _

She found herself frequenting the small café in the months following that chance encounter, hoping to see him, but he was never there. She supposed her instincts were correct and he was avoiding her. It wasn’t hard to figure out why… it was too late. He had given up on her, or Seven had broken his heart, or somehow the Fates just didn’t like either one of them. Still, she liked the café and its strong, aromatic coffee, so she returned frequently, always hoping by chance he would be there. The same woman always served her table, frequently casting curious glances at her every time she came in. Being here was enjoyable but maybe it was time to give it up. She decided to go home and stop haunting the place. Her new project kept her too busy to think of a personal life, anyway.

A year can pass swiftly when work is the only driving force. Her project was nearly complete and she was enjoying the new life she had made for herself. In a way, she owed it to him. She should thank him someday, if their paths ever crossed. Meanwhile, her work mercifully kept her mind busy. She logged on early one morning to retrieve her mail, finding within it a message from Starfleet - an invitation announcing the next annual celebration of Voyager’s return. _Damn it, are they planning on doing this every year?_

She had attended the first two celebrations, deciding to let it rest until the tenth, if they persisted that long, after which she planned to give it up altogether. How could one make progress if one was forever holding onto the past? Still, it was good to see most of her old crew. What irritated her was the same, tired program. The mission was analyzed, the crewmembers that chose to attend were recognized, and new technological improvements brought back from the Delta Quadrant were discussed. The ship itself was a museum. It hurt to see her old friend earthbound and useless. It deserved better than loud, insensitive crowds tromping through her decks. Still, something made her accept this fifth year invitation.

Upon her arrival, despite her misgivings, she was pleasantly surprised. This year’s celebration consisted only of a simple speech by Reg Barclay, a word from Admiral Paris, and an informal cocktail party preceding dinner. Much relieved, she moved among the crowd. The Paris family was not in attendance, but that was understandable – they were incurable homebodies with a second child on the way. Joe-the-Doctor and the lovely blonde he had taken to wife laughed and joked with her. He appeared happier than she’d ever seen him.

‘Champagne, wine, or ale?’ someone asked. Kathryn turned and found herself staring into a familiar face. Where had she seen this woman before? The waitress, smiling enigmatically, allowed Kathryn to select a deliciously intoxicating beverage, and gracefully faded back into the crowd. Shrugging it off, Kathryn struck up a conversation with Susan Nicoletti.

Presently she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. ‘Well - hello, Stranger.’

Susan tactfully disengaged herself from further conversation and vanished into the crowd. Kathryn turned around, swiftly gathering her thoughts. What to say to him after all this time?

‘You stole my line.’ Casually witty, but her expression belied the tone. He kept his voice neutral and tread carefully.

‘How have you been, Kathryn?’

‘Extremely busy with a new project. Haven’t seen you in quite a while, Chakotay.’

He looked at his feet, clearly uncomfortable, then back up at her. ‘To be truthful…I’ve been avoiding you, Kathryn,’ he admitted, his face reddening. 'But I knew you would be here tonight.

‘Oh? Then why attend?’

‘She strongly suggested that I come,' he said, indicating the waitress. 'She said you would be here. Remember her?’

'Why…yes. Isn't that the woman – the server - from the café?'

'The same.'

'Why would she suggest something like that?'

'I don't know.'

'Sounds as if she's trying to get us together,' she smirked.

'Would that be so bad?'

‘It’s just that I’m very busy, Chakotay.’

‘I see. Well…’ he said awkwardly, ‘best of luck on your project. Goodbye, Kathryn.’ Disheartened, he turned to leave.

_No need to be so callous, Kathryn_ , she told herself, and called after him. ‘Chakotay…’

He paused in flight. ‘Yes?’

‘One of these days, you'll have to come out to see what I've been up to.’

‘I might do that,’ he said offhandedly.’

And he was gone.

~ ~ ~

_ INTERCESSION _

She had to be alone. Ducking into an unlit, empty room, she stood at the window and berated herself.

The sound of the party wafted in as the door opened and shut behind her, and a voice spoke up from the darkness.

'So…what did you do to discourage him _this_ time, Captain?'

'I beg your pardon?’

‘You heard me.’

‘Computer, lights! … Just who in hell _are_ you?'

'You don't recognize the voice? I had to change my appearance to avoid suspicion…'

'I'm calling Security…'

'Oh, don’t be so impulsive.’ The woman snapped her fingers. A high-pitched whine accompanied by a familiar white glow transformed her into a very tall and very familiar redhead - complete with attitude.

‘Ms. **_Q_**?!’

'Ah, you remember me, Captain.'

‘Has it been you _all this time_?’

‘Yes, actually. Nice planet. Lovely to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here.’

Kathryn recovered her composure somewhat. ‘Just what is going on?’

‘ _It’s just that I'm very busy, Chakotay_ ,’ mocked **_Q_** in Janeway’s voice. ‘Re-e-a-a-l-l-y, Captain, I’ve never seen such obstinate people. You're sadly in need of a matchmaker.’

‘In need of a _what_?’

‘A matchmaker! It's the only solution. Sit down and listen to me.’

A rather subdued Janeway conceded. ‘All right, go on. I’d like to hear this… I think…’

‘You two have been at odds long enough. Obviously, you cannot be left to your own devices. I felt I owed you a favor, so I came to see what I could do about the situation.’

‘What favor?’

‘You took my son in hand, for one thing. His father was completely incompetent. The boy and I have developed a much better relationship since he spent time with you.

**_Q_** paced the room. 'I’ve been watching you and this Chakotay … for years. You intrigue me. Why two humans, who obviously care for one another, would deliberately sabotage themselves…’ **_Q_** sighed and stepped to the window, folding her arms. ‘So, do you want the truth? Chakotay harbored resentment toward you for bringing the Borg on board in the first place,’ she continued. That whole Borg conflict marked the beginning of the end for you two. For some reason, however, he got involved with Seven of Nine. He thought he was in love. Human men don’t seem to have a lot of sense. I’m betting it was the boobs.’

‘Maybe so,’ Kathryn grinned, feeling an actual connection with this omnipotent being. **_Q_** seemed to be acting on everyone’s behalf, quite an unusual gesture. Then she remembered that on occasion, **Q** had come to Jean-Luc Picard’s aid…

‘It’s the same with the males in the Continuum. Must be a constant in the universe. I thought you and he would make a nice couple. So I decided to get you together any way I could.’

‘ ** _Q_** , I don’t think you really understand the command structure…I _couldn’t_ pursue a relationship with my First Officer…’

‘I don’t see why not. You took your chances with plenty of other men in the Delta Quadrant. This one, that one, and a _hologram_? What were you _thinking_?! This man Chakotay was right under your nose all those years and you barely gave him a second thought. He took second best and nearly withered away from neglect. How could you do that to him?’

‘I didn’t… I…’

**_Q_** spread her hands in a wide, exasperated gesture. ‘Oh, spare me your saga of _duty calls_. You need help with this, and you should be grateful I'm here. I never bothered you like my husband did… until recently, that is.’

Kathryn melted into helpless laughter. ‘All right. What do you suggest we do, **_Q_**?’

‘Let me handle it. You just go along for the ride.’

~ ~ ~

_ REDISCOVERY _

She was going over the week’s work with her foreman in her upstairs office when a small shuttlecraft touched down on the wide front lawn below and a familiar figure emerged. She watched him for a moment, and dismissed the foreman. Smiling, she descended the stairs.

Chakotay shaded his eyes against the summer sun, surveying Kathryn's new domain. Acre upon acre of a wide variety of crops swayed in the breeze, fed by artificial rivers. Storage units, harvesting machines and irrigation ditches - all marks of a burgeoning plantation. Beyond the green circle, the desert shimmered in the heat. His own words came back to him, and he grinned. ' _I was thinking of farming some of that rehydrated desert they’re parceling out'…she stole my idea._ This oasis in the desert was exactly what he had planned to do years ago. His archaeology classes had taken up most of his time until lately, when he felt compelled to take a long sabbatical. Some strange force had led him here.

He turned and was greeted by a warm smile under a broad sunhat.

He returned the smile. ‘I’m taking you up on your invitation. Remember?’

‘Of course. I’m glad you did.’

‘You’ve turned those basic gardening skills into quite a plantation, haven’t you, Kathryn?’

‘Believe me, it took more than that. Without my crew I could never have done it.’ She grinned at him. ‘That sounds familiar, doesn’t it?’

‘The crew couldn’t have done it without the Captain, either.’

‘How have…’ Once again they spoke simultaneously, and they both laughed, each feeling warm and comfortable with the other.

‘I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on. Later, however. Now is our s _iesta_. We all nap about this time of day.’

‘I can see why,’ he remarked, casting a squinting eye at the hot sun overhead.

‘Come in.’

He followed her into the massive dwelling. Thick walls, soft earth tones, brick floors. There was nothing of the old Captain Janeway here except the smell of brewing coffee - yet he immediately felt at home, somehow. The cool ambience, dimly lit, was delicious after the glaring heat.

Kathryn tossed her hat onto a table. ‘Welcome to my home, Chakotay.'

He placed warm hands on her shoulders. After a moment she raised her hands to his face. He drew her close against him and slowly leaned down to rest his cheek against hers. She made no protest.

‘Kathryn?’

‘Mmm?’ she murmured, eyes closed in blissful contentment.

‘It’s good to see you again.’

‘You too. I’ve missed you.’

‘You know, we’re not getting any younger.’

‘No, I suppose not.’

‘You aren’t planning on running this place alone for the rest of your life, are you?’

‘I don’t run it alone,’ she teased. ‘I have plenty of help.’

‘The men cultivate your fields. I doubt if they do a thing for _you_.’

His breath on her neck made her tingle all over and as she placed her arms around his neck, he lifted her easily.

‘Kathryn?’ he whispered.

‘The bedroom’s in there,’ she directed.

‘I know it's _siesta_ …’ he whispered into her ear. ‘…but…’

She laid a small hand across his lips. After years of yearning, false starts, misunderstandings, and stubborn pride, at long last, it was time. They were in complete accord, and this time nothing would stand in their way.

Her bed was large, warm and inviting. They lay together, and his tender, unselfish ministrations tipped her off the edge of the world again and again for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally surrendered to his own passions. In the glow of a breathless afternoon, he lay lightly upon her, his fingers still entangled in her hair, lips brushing her cheek.

‘Are you sure you're ready for another relationship?’ she panted.

He grinned at her. ‘The question is, are you? I always loved you, Kathryn Janeway. We just seemed star-crossed…pun intended. I’m ready. More than ready,’ he teased, incredibly moving against her once again.

Her respiration increased and her cheeks flushed at his touch. ‘Chakotay…’

‘Hmmm?’ he murmured against her breast. His hands were pleasantly distracting.

'This is a fresh beginning for us. Let's overlook what's come and gone. I’ve always believed no progress can come of digging up the past…’

His hands clasped hers and he looked deeply into her eyes. ‘Kathryn…the past is what has led us to this future.’

‘Are you always going to be this contrary?’

‘There’s nothing I can do. It’s a lifelong pattern,’ he grinned. ‘Besides, Kathryn…’

‘What?’ she groaned, impatiently.

‘If we were to agree all the time,’ he said with effort, ‘one of us would be unnecessary.’

‘Oh…I wouldn’t say that…not at all.’ Before mounting passion blotted out all reality, she said to herself, _‘Thank you, **Q**_ …’

There was no answer. Mission accomplished, **_Q_** was tactfully allowing them their privacy.

~ ~ ~

_ REUNION _

She was thankful not to be performing the ceremony, but actually taking part in it, along with a few friends grouped together in her own home, witnessing another mismatched but completely harmonious couple speaking softly together… linking themselves into marriage with the binding authority of Admiral Owen Paris. Somehow it seemed right that he should officiate.

And everyone was clothed.

 

The End


End file.
